


try to find a little time and I'll make you mine

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: (slaps fic) this baby can fit so much self-projection!, Art, M/M, Wall Leaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: I, I, I need you more than anyone, babyYou know that I have from the startSo build me up (build me up) buttercup-Art.





	try to find a little time and I'll make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a miserable week, and I always make art when I'm sad.  
<strike>Unrelated, but will someone ever look at me the way John looks at Rodney</strike>

The moments John likes best is when Rodney's too absorbed in complaining to be paying much attention. John regularly snatches glimpses of Rodney: flailing hands, a hint of jaw-- but it's only in moments of privacy that John lets himself take his fill. Rodney's passionately yelling about something or other, and John can't help the genuine smile that touches his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Build Me Up Buttercup." It's a long story.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
